That's No Hole
by ainzeltinsel
Summary: Ianto notices something in Jack's office.


Ianto's tray of steaming hot coffees rattled as he struggled to clamber through the eruption of mess in Jack's usually pristine office. His eyes scanned the stained concrete floor looking for a clear space to walk on. That was when he noticed the perfectly circular gaping hole in Jack's office floor. Confusion written all over the tea boy's face, he settled the tray on an empty corner of Jack's desk and grabbed on of the satisfyingly warm mugs of coffee. Still utterly entranced by the dark gap in the floor he swallowed a long, fiery and earthily bitter mouthful.  
"Shit." He muttered, eyes welling up in the shock of the burning pain tingling excruciatingly through the roof of his mouth. Sighing, he decided he needed to know more before a more vital body part got injured.  
"Jack?" he shouted into the corner of the room, eyes remaining fixed on the hole. Jack's head swung around the corner of a heavy steel safe door. He always decided it needed tidied at the most agonizingly random moments. So now the majority of the safe's contents were sprawled across Jack's floor, labels torn off and looking worryingly as though Jack had raided a nuclear weapons factory. A cold metal sheen lingered dissonantly on every surface, with tantalizing lights blinking in the gloom. Jack was never one for organisational skills. His icy blue eyes remained locked on a bizarre cube-shaped machine they had found about a week ago. Jack had never quite figured out what it was,  
"Yeah..?" he said, sounding about as interested as Owen when Tosh starts talking about computers.  
"Why the bloody hell have you got a great big hole in your floor?" Ianto asked, finally looking in Jack's direction. Jack was too busy tweaking and fiddling with whatever was cradled in his hands.  
"Wha…?" he said, glancing up for a moment.  
"You have a hole." Ianto said. "In your floor." The welsh boy crossed his arms; his eyes now had a new target to try and figure out.  
"Hey!" Jack cried, finally realising what Ianto was talking about. "That's no hole I'll have you know." He said, pretending to give Ianto and evil glare, but unable to stop a dazzling grin cracking across his face.  
"Oh really?" Ianto said sarcastically, leaning against Jack's desk. "What is it then?" he said, watching Jack approaching him slowly and grinning like an idiot. Ianto struggled to keep a straight face.  
"That Ianto Jones." Jack whispered, standing in front of Ianto now. "Is my bed." His breath swept over Ianto's neck, sending a shiver prickling up his spine. Ianto struggled to keep his cool and hide the increasing tension between them, but was rapidly loosing his determination. His whole body tingled as Jack snuck an arm around Ianto's waist, hand pressed against his desk. Ianto breathed out slowly and opened his eyes. He couldn't recall shutting them.  
"Well." Ianto said, staring into jack's pure pale eyes. He could feel himself weakening again, and sensed that Jack knew it. "Why on earth do you sleep in there?" Ianto asked with an infamous eyebrow raise. Jack laughed softly in Ianto's ear, his arm slid round to pull the Welshman closer. Jack seemed to have the ability to make Ianto lose all power, and Ianto had no idea why. Although, at this moment, he didn't really care. Jack's enchanting scent was drifting up his airways, and he was finding it hard enough to remain standing upright.  
"So. Your bed." Ianto said, his eyes closed again. He had no idea how Jack did that.  
"Yeah." Jack whispered so gently that Ianto let slip a sigh of pleasure. _Shit!_ He thought. _The bugger's done it._  
"Well." Ianto said, unable to continue. He was now totally consumed by Jack and didn't much care if the hole was a bisexual robot intent on making Torchwood it's breeding ground. "How do you even manage to sleep in there?" he asked, coming to his senses again. Jack's mouth rested against Ianto's ear. He slid his head back slightly to meet jack's parted lips.  
"Why don't you join me sometime and find out?" Jack whispered, his well known "Oh yes. I want you." look shining out of his eyes. His lips lingered a moment over Ianto's. ianto wanted nothing more than to close the gap and taste that bottom lip he loved so much. Before he could move again, Jack's arms had retreated and were back rifling away through the archives in the safe. Ianto was fixed to the spot, eyes still closed. He was finding it very difficult to persuade himself to move. "Oh yes." He whispered to himself. "Why hadn't I noticed it before?" ____


End file.
